


Possessive

by PrincessofTor



Series: 100 word birthday drabble [1]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: 100 word birthday drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4511199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessofTor/pseuds/PrincessofTor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Asami is anything, he's Possessive.</p><p>These characters belong to Yamane Ayano.  I'm just borrowing them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possessive

**Author's Note:**

> This is a 100 word drabble I wrote for Asami's birthday.

Asami knows he has it all, amazing good looks, impressive wealth, a successful business empire. He is adored, feared and respected. Nothing is beyond his reach. 

That is until Akihito.

Akihito is too wild, too free. No one could ever possess the little wildcat.

And, yet...

The words come softly in the night as Asami is drifting off to sleep.

“Love you Ryu.”

He gazes into sleepy hazel eyes and smiles. Of all the things he has possessed in life, nothing could compare to this.

“Love you too.” He whispers, holding Akihito close.

Asami is possessive but Akihito is too.


End file.
